This disclosure relates to propulsion systems and, more particularly, to a nozzle. Nozzles are used in propulsion systems, such as rocket motors, to provide a flow path for a propellant or propellants. Generally, the propellant expands through the nozzle to provide reaction forces, pressure, or thrust.